Map
NOTE: This article is near completion. If anyone sees any errors or wants to expand on anything, please feel free to do so. A Map is the area of land a city may be built upon. Each map is 10.5x10.5 kilometers in size (just over 6.5x6.5 miles) for a total area of 110 km2 (40 mi2). Each map has its own unique qualities, including type of terrain, climate, difficulty level, and the amount of resources on the map. There are a variety of maps in the game, and there are usually more than one of each type of map landscapes and climates ranging from dry deserts to tropical rainforests. In addition, there are also several Special Maps modeled after real world places. Each map is realistically detailed and terraformed. You can find information about each map in the Planet View in-game; however, they are also detailed here. Below is a list of all 62 maps in the game, arranged according to their terrain type. Click on the name of a map to learn more about it. List of maps There were a total of 47 maps (the last 3 were added from mods importing Planet Offer maps with 15 more added in Cities XL 2012 bringing the total up to 62 in Cities XL 2012, 10 more than ever officially released prior) in the game. Mountains * The Crater * Green Mountains * The High Grounds * The Icy Mountains * The Lake Lands * The Mountain * The Mountain-top Lake * The Rugged Mountain Valleys * A Labyrinth Of Hills * The Bed of an Old Lake * The Delta * The Grassy Cliffs * The Green Cut * The Green Hills * The Lake on the Plain * The Mountain River * The Three Valleys * The Valley Canyons * Lake Powell * Mount St. Helens * The Far West * The Fjord * The Grand Canyon * The Grassy Canyons * The Rocky Desert * The Stone Labyrinth Plains * Plain with Mounds * The Fertile Plains * Grassy Marshland * The Great Lake * The Oasis * The Old Falls * The River Plains * The Rocky Summit * The Rolling Plains * The Volcano * The Wetlands * The Wild River * Winding Lakes * Wooded Plain Coasts *Between Two Coasts *Krakatoa *The Archipelago *The Atoll *The Beach *Cayman Islands *The Cliffs *The Coast *The Coastal Bay *The Coastal Plain * The Eroded Coast * The Peninsula * The Rocky Island * The Shattered Coast * The Small Peninsula * The Tropical Island * The Two Sisters Special Maps *Hollywood *Hong Kong *New York City *Paris *Rio de Janeiro Video Tours of new maps introduced in Cities XL 2012 Custom Maps Although there are plenty of maps to choose from, some modders have created custom maps, which allow players to build cities on a map not normally found in the game. These maps must be downloaded and installed in the paks folder, and will replace a certain map in-game. You must be sure to find out which map it replaces and delete any cities on that map before installing a custom map, or the game will crash. Custom maps can be found in the Custom Content Forum on the Cities XL 2012 Forums, or at one of several fansites. Category:Maps